


[vid] On the Road

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family and their life on the road<br/>Song: Lessons in Love, Hope and Faith (Part 1) by Sister Hazel<br/>Warnings: unapologetic overuse of clips from the episode <i>'Swan Song'</i>   ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyestoowide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/gifts).



_When the weight of the world can be a heavy load  
I'll stay with you, here on the road_

  


password: _ontheroad_

download from [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5vhh6hsuugqvosu) or stream on [youtube](http://youtu.be/IClbsJgyU9Y)


End file.
